the GAME
by the new thing
Summary: [for hana's hotel.lobby contest] it was all just a huge mind trick. [[homicidesuicide]]


**standard disclaimer applies.**

entry for hana's 'hotel&lobby contest.

**the game**

by mollyface, herself.

Some things are just meant to be one way or another, no in-between. There's not a right or wrong choice, or at least thats what you have set and stored in your mind. The only good thing about this type of situation is you get to think, no matter how long, before you make your tough decision.

Why is it that** I **always end up making the _wrong one_?

Every time I get the perfect opportunity, I completely blow it.

I turn the corner of the hallway, bumping into a young maid. The impact throws her body to the floor, and I immediately reach out a hand and apologize. I pull her up, and with a huff and a glare, she stomps to the elevator.

I pull open the side of my coat, brushing my fingers over the smooth texture of the handgun. I smile. Nothing has fallen out of place, yet.

I decide that I should just take the stairs. I'm at least twenty stories above ground floor, and the walk is much more slower and tantalizing, it makes me anticipate for the effect of my actions.

Each floor that I descend upon has different carpet, different rooms, different doors. But the people...

They're the same.

All of them are simply running around, trying to get to whatever meeting they need to get to, rushing their kids toward the elevators that would take them to the lobby so many feet below. I seem to be the only person using the stairs.

At each level I come to, I look over the stairs' heavily frosted plexiglass railing, gazing at the hotel's lobby below. It is flooded with people, all of whom are heading for the door. Its as if they know what I'm trying to attempt, as if they know how dangerous this moment is.

The only ones remaining are who I thought to be my friends. Hell, they were my best friends when we first arrived. Only a couple of days into the trip though... They changed.

They've turned against eachother. Every last one of them. And I'm the only one that realises it. Because I can tell, they're all trying to get to **me**, trying to mess this trip up for both themselves and me, and trying to leave me here to rot and to die --

As I descend to the sixteenth floor, I slowly pull my gun from my coat pocket. I fasten my pace, racing down the stairs toward floor fifteen. Fourteen. Twelve. Eleven.

I stop. I cock the gun, pull the trigger. I hear screaming, they're all looking around frantically, clueless of what has shot one of their group's members.

**One down. Ten to go.**

Tidus had to be the first to go. I know he had little part in any of this, he just wanted everyone to be happy. They were pulling him into their mind games, slowly transforming him, evolving him into some kind of monster that he truly wasn't. And I had stopped that, completely.

I rounded on floor ten. Cock it and pull.

**Two down. Nine to go**.

Sora. He was always known as the group's 'leader', pretty much. He was an awfully nice guy, like me. Unless you sum up the countless times he had backstabbed me.

**Floor Nine. Bang. Three down.**

I duck behind the plexiglass railing, all they can see at the moment is probably my shadow, as the plexiglass is so heavily frosted that it's almost pure white.

Selphie. She's always been so upbeat, even when she's upset. She even falls to the ground, shocked expression fading, with the hint of a smile still etched on her face.

**Floor eight. Bangbang. Four down.**

Axel, my best friend. My worst enemy. He had turned out for the worst, playing and possibly starting the little game that everyone decided to play, that everyone decided to lose so terribly at. He had set the pieces up, had put the game into play.

Floor seven. Click, pull. Five dead, six **worthless** lives to go.

Yuffie, the best friend of Selphie. The two shared certain resemblence, including their tasteless idea of a 'fun game'. If they hadn't joined in, then perhaps it wouldn't be so bad; they **all** wouldn't have to die.

Floor six,** bangbangbang**. I readied my second magazine, dropping the first to the ground. **Five** to go.

Wakka, the athlete. He had just moved to town, he was willing to do anything to fit in with all of us. So he decided that messing with me would be a fun game.

**Game-fucking-over.**

Floor five, I pull the trigger. **Four to go**.

Namine. I had once shared a sort of romance with her, but I **knew**, I **knew** that it wouldn't last, and that she would completely turn against me. What a shame, how people can ruin themselves by just a few stupid actions.

Floor four. Three loud 'bangs' power over the relentless screaming and shouting and sobbing. All of the people that are left are pretty much glued to the floor, fear visible in their eyes. Their hands are covered in other's blood, their knees are sliding on the now slick and damp floor. **Three** to go.

Larxene, Axel's lover. She had always been a bitch, and now that could end. Thank god. **Thank god**. Time for her to take a dose of her own **poison**.

Floor three. I duck behind the railing again, making sure they can't see my face. I hear the receptionist shout. I raise my arm over the railing. **I shoot him**. He doesn't count.

**Bang**. He did, though. Two to go.

Demyx, the musical one of the group. He was hoping to become a world-famous rockstar one day. I used to pretend to support him, and tell him of my dreams. Only then I realised he was just pretending too. About everything.

I'm a hypocrite.** I'm a fucking hypocrite**.

Story **two**. I pull the trigger, another falls to the floor, face-down in blood that is not their own. **_One_** to go.

Leon. He was always the quiet one, never had much to say. When you tried to get something out of him, he'd usually just shrug it off or act all pissy. Or both. But I know better. Him and Axel were together a lot on the days of this trip.

Ground floor.

I look aroubd, and realise someone is missing. Until I hear a helpless cry from under the staircase.

"**Roxas**? Roxas, how could you?"

I slowly turn. There she is.

Kairi. The one I have grown to love over the past few years. The only one that would actually talk to me on this trip. I thought she had to be some sort of spy or something. Someone that could transform me into an easy target.

Little did she know, I already am. I always have been.

If I was maybe a bit stronger, I wouldn't be expressing my anger in the fashion I am.

"Roxas, _why_ are you doing this? What did we ever do to you?"

**_Some question_**.

I raised the gun, uttering the three words I had been waiting to say to this beautiful girl for at least two years now.

**Bang**.

The gun dropped to my side, she stood there in shock.

I fell toward the ground, the world spiraling around me as I witnessed the life draining out of me.

Memories flash through my head.

"ROX-"

**darkness**.

ohoho.

:D

even though this is for a contest, i still would like to dedicate this to the magnificent

**fee**-ree-_uh_ :D

anyhow, this was jsut maybe an hour and half of blood, sweat, and tears.

wel, minus the blood and tears. I'm** quite satisfied**.


End file.
